Factions
Overview The different factions that exist throughout the role-play. These at the start of the RP and likely throughout them are NPCs and are controlled by Game Masters for different situations. There is NO exception to this rule. Note: This is a work in progress and will be constantly changed depending on the environment of the RP. '' Mega corporations North America Knight Industries ''As we know, Knight Industries is the primo Megacorporation in N. America. It is also the focal point of the RP. South America Fabricação Nacional de Armas de Gutierrez The Worlds largest provider of weaponry and arms. They are able to pull force their own private military that can compete with any world power. Made a fortune selling weapons to both sides, inciting coups to encourage their profit margins and among under things. Based in Brazil, FNAG is a strong opponent to Knight Industries international goals. Europe Charlemagne Énergie Globale Based in France, CEG is the worlds largest provider of energy. From everything to oil, hydro, and solar. They are known to be a vicious and cut throat company that has a history of faux terrorist attacks to spike the price on different energy methods. Africa Abioye Farmaseutiese Produkte (Abioye Pharmaceuticals) Based in Southern Africa -- AFP came to a forefront in the early 2020's when its founder, Dr ''Enzokuhle Abioye was able to create and distribute a true cure for pancreatic cancer. While he could've left South Africa, he stayed and built one the worlds largest pharmaceutical companies. Though they have been trying their hand in other markets, such as cybernetic augmentations, there main source of income comes from their drugs. They have been known to test their drugs on impoverished villages and have committed numerous crimes against humanity under the guide of. humanitarian aid. Asia ナカムラ株式会社 (Nakamaru Corporation) ''Primarily focused in software and cybernetics, the Nakamaru Coproration was able to venture into other markets such as arms, pharmaceuticals, and general production. With the weight of the Asian Union behind them, they seem to get more and more powerful over the years. Headquarters in Japan but operates all across Asia. Oceania Williams Industries ''Much like Knight Industries, Williams Industries is a general company that dabbles in nearly anything they cna profit in. They are a relatively quiet company that are more focused on the things in their area than they are. They are also famous across the globe for true humanitarian activities. '' Terrorist Organizations Crimson Dawn ''Crimson Dawn is a terrorist organization located in the Under City. They believe that Knight Industries will continue to exploit them and the world if they aren't stopped and will do their best to stop Knight Industries by any means necessary. '' Viridi Terrae ''A global terrorist cell that believes that all mega corporations are a plague and are killing the earth. Well connected eco-terrorists that are known for eliminating any threats to the environment that they can get their hands on. '' The Purity Movement ''The Purity movement is a newer organization that operates globally believing that cybernetic augmentations are a cure to humanity and will be its demise. They have gradually begun to pick up team, especially in religious sects who believe cybernetics are a sin. They are violent, dangerous, and down right radical. '' Criminal Organizations The Syndicate ''An organized criminal organization in Knight City. '' The Undercity Devils ''A powerful street gang in the undercity that rules with an iron fist after eliminating all of their competition. ''